misunderstanding
by I.hate.everything.about.you
Summary: Hinata,Sakura,Tenten and Ino plan on leaving konoha becaouse they are heartbroken,betrayed and pregnant ! parings: Naruhina-Sasusaku-Nejiten-Shikaino
1. Chapter 1

**HI THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS, ALSO I DON'T OWN NARUTO ( WISH I DID ) OH THE GIRLS AND GUYS ARE ABOUT 18-19...EDITED VISION ... hopefully its better  
><strong>

'Why' was all Sakura could think of at the moment. Suddenly weeping could be first she thought it was her own so she ignored it, then she heard it again 'there can't be another person here I'm way to deep in the forest!' .Sakura decided to fallow the weeping and found out it was Hinata and few feet away from her.

"Hinata? HINATA whats wrong what happened?!"

"Huh? O-oh - h-hi S-S-Sakura ….I'm o-okay …"

"Hinata don't lie to me what's wrong "

Sakura preyed it had nothing to do with Naruto hurting her.

"…"

Hinata couldn't speak."Hinata how about you sleep in my house tonight I'll invite Ino and Tenten maybe they'll help "

"a-a-arigato S-Sakura "

Sakura smiled and nodded "let's go get everthing ready and get the girls "

"o-okay "

With that they got up and jumped from tree to tree back to the and sakura couldn't find Ino or Tenten in the villiage so they decided to look at the traning grounds and after a few more minutes of looking found Ino sitting under a tree hugging her knees letting tears flow out of her big blue eyes while Tenten was throwing 5 kunai at five different targets and hitting them bulls eye but it didn't seem to satisfy her but only made her look angrier .

"hey guys do you want to sleep in my house I think we need to talk … "

Tenten nodded, they looked at Ino who was a disaster she looked up and nodded . They made their way back to the village,packed their bags and headed for Sakuras.

Ino and Hinata were the first to arrive at Sakuras house and around 5 minutes Tenten and Sakura sat on the couch while Tenten and Ino sat on the floor facing got impassioned "Ino are you okay what happend today ?"

Ino looked at Tenten then to Sakura and finally to Hinata and she sighed and began to say...

"shi-shi-shi….." but stopped trying to hold back a few tears but failed

"what,Shikamaru ? what did he do ! " Sakura asked trying not to sound mad

"he cheated on me and, and, and, and …."

"And what !" Tenten was getting very pissed of

"Im –im i-m im …. Pregnant …" Ino then began to cry

All the girls went wide eyes for a few seconds then one by one said ..

Same here/yeah same, god dame it /s-same h- h-here

"What did Shikamaru do to you Ino ?"Asked Sakura

_**Flashback …. 5 hours  
><strong>_

_Ino was going to go meet up with Shikamaru at the top of 'Their Hill'. They called it 'Their Hill' because them and ONLY them ever went up there to watch the clouds flout away,Ino was excited to tell him she was pregnant with his child. Her smile on her face soon disappeared when she saw Shikamaru laying down with a girl between his legs. All Ino could do was stand there then slowly took small steps back then bigger then she began to run. _

_**end of flashback …..**_

Ino began to cry once more."THAT ASSHOLE I'LL KILL HIM " Tenten seemed more pissed off then before " Tenten calm down why are you so mad anyways ?!" Sakura said holding Tenten down.

_**flashback….2 day ago  
><strong>_

_ Tenten was waiting for Neji in the training grounds where he usually trains everyday she was thinking of ways she could tell him 'the news'. She was waiting for over 2 hours she was mad but a bit more disappointed, so she went to look for him only to find something she never expected, Neji was with another girl but he was pushing her agents a tree ,before anything else happened Tenten ran away_

_**End of flashback…..**_

"oh my god I never thought Neji would do something like that " said Ino louder them a whisper " yeah I know god I can't believe I fell for him, i feel like an idiot!"everyone was staring at Tenten which only made even more pissed off "okay look I know you feel sorry and all but can you STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I HAVE THREE HEADS !" everyone turned their heads away from Tenten. she sighed and said calmly " Sakura can you tell us want happened now ?" everyone looked at Sakura .she looked at the ground and began to tell the story

_**Flashback….1 day ago  
><strong>_

_Sakura was walking to Sasukes house one hand by her side the other on her stomach her smile was big but began to shrink when she heard Sasuke talk about her with another girl " come on Sasuke you have to admit im perfect Sakura's... well... not " Sakura waited to hear the respond Sasuke would give "Yeah your right she's differently not "Sakura ran never looking back, she ran straight into the forest. When she was deep in the forest she stopped and dropped to her knees _

_**end of flashback …..**_

"THOSE STUPID IDIOTS I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Tenten seemed more pissed then ever it was like she was going to snap any minute now ,

Suddenly everyone looked at Hinata she was sitting by the window letting a nice cold breeze blow her bangs out of her face, the girls went over to her and Ino asked in a soft and calm voice "Hinata do you want to talk about it "Hinata looked at them and was about to say something when Tenten interrupted " Hinata if Naruto did something to you I swear to kami . !" Hinata looked scared, Ino and Sakura looked at each other with concern when they heard Hinata talk.

_**Flashback …1 week ago  
><strong>_

_Hinata was going to tell Naruto the big news she was making her way to the ramen shop but was very surprised the Naruto wasn't there she went to every shop the had anything to do with ramen "i-i-it is lunch t-time r-right ?" Hinata asked herself, after a few minutes she decided to go to his apartment and see if he was there. before she knocked the door she saw it was opened and she could hear moans coming from the bedroom Hinata was afraid but opened the door and walking towards the bedroom and found a girl under Naruto he had a blind fold around his eyes but to Hinata it didn't change the fact he was about to make love to another girl she screamed out "W-WHY N-N-NARUTO W-WHY ?! " and ran out of the room._

_**End of flashback…..**_

Sakura's mouth was open big enough for her fist to fit in it ,Ino's eyes were as big as footballs and Tentens eye twitched a few times and then she lose it but before she could do anything Sakura held her two legs and Ino and Hinata held her arms "I'LL MURDER ALL THESE FUCKERS LET ME GO I'LL KILL THEM ALL LET ME GO NOW ! THEY'LL WISH THE WERE NEVER BORN! ILL KICK THEM IN THE SHIN.. ILL SHOVE MY FOOT UP THEIR HOLE... I'LL THROW WHATEVER I CAN FIND THAT'S SHARP AT THEM AND HOPE IT LANDS IN THER EYES AND THROW THEIR STUPID HEADS! LET ME GO! "

The girls said nothing put looked at each other and waiting until Tenten calmed down. After what seem half an hour of Tenten telling them what she was going to do to them she got tired and stopped , the girls let go and Sakura was the first to talk " guys ….I'm leaving Konoha " all the girls looked at her wide eyes " w-w-what a-are you s-s-saying K-Konoha is y-y-your h-ome "" I'm with Sakura I'm going and you two should too I mean if we stay here will suffer but if we leave we can start again become stronger and then when we come back I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW AND I'LL TEACH MY CHILD NOT TO TRUST MEN ! " I'm with Tenten on that one maybe not the last part but I'm leaving to think about it if we saty we will have to pretend nothing ever happend and rise a child with 'THEM' no im not going to waste my time like that "Ino looked at Hinata " please Hinata we promise that we will come back stronger and smarter then we can show the guys not to mess with us ever again ! " Ino pleaded everyone looked at Hinata for ten minutes no one said anything until Hinata spoke " o-okay i t-t-hink we s-s-should g-go t-t-tell Tsunde t-t-tomorrow " everyone nodded,they made their beds and fell asleep thinking of ...'them'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaving and discovering

It was 10:20 on a Monday morning, Hinata was the first one to wake up, she looked at Sakura ,Ino and Tenten,they looked so peaceful , Hinata decided to make breakfast,she went to the bathroom and took of her lavender night gown and sliped into her original everyday clothes and made her way to the kitchen,she made eggs and bacon and pancakes.

Tenten could smell something delicious she slowly opened her eyes she looked around and remembered she slept in Sakura's house she walked over to the kitchen and saw Hinata

"hey Hinata"

"Good m-m-morning T-T-Tenten" Hinata turned and looked at Tenten with a worm looked at the bacon and ran to it stuffing two of them in her mouth

"s-should w-we not w-wait for S-Sakura and I-no ?"

"Nope !" Tenten said instantly

"and you call me a pig !"

Hinata and Tenten looked behind them to see Ino elbowing Sakura, who was rubbing her eyes , they all sat down and eat whatever was left of the bacon and eggs and pancakes, Sakura looked at the kitchen clock then at the girls

"its 10 :40 should we go see Tsunade at 11?" Sakura asked

The girls looked puzzled for a few seconds then remembered about their plan to leave Konoha they all nodded

"okay well im going to get and Hinata … best breakfast I've had in ages " Sakura left the room and headed to her bedroom were she changed in to her normal clothes

When she went back to the girls the were dressed and waiting patiently. It was girls decided to tell Tsunade then pack and leave. They looked at each other and left the minutes passed at they arrived at the Hokage looked at each other before Sakura knoucked on the door to Tusade's office. Silence . then they heared a faint "come in " they nodded at each other and walked in

" ah girls, pleasure to see you, what can I do for you " Tsunade looked at the girls with a bright smile

"Tsunade- sama….. we – we- we wish to leave the village for a while " Sakura had a worried look on her face afraid of what was going to happen

" why ? did something happen " Tsunade stared at them, with shock and disappointment

They girls looked at each other and explained what happened to Tsunade .after the finished specking the Hokage looked at them and sighed "how long will you be gone " Tsunade was annoyed,sad and angry

" w-w-we d-don't k-know a few y-years m-maybe "Hinata said looking at the girls who only nodded

"alright but promise me that you'll deliver the babies here and you'll protect them and most important promise me you'll come back "

The girls nodded "we shall leave now Hokage-sama " Tsunade nodded and waved goodbye to the girls.

-The Guys-

Naruto woke up and felt ,like something was wrong that his missing something,like he was losing something or someone…he jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and ran to the Hokage tower. Without thinking he burst through the door "BAA-CHAN THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME !"

"Naruto there are a lot of things wrong with you " Shikamaru answered was sitting in the Hokage him of Neji who looked annoyed and Sasuke was glaring at Naeuto from the other side of the room. "Hey shut up Shikamaru !"

"Naruto …SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN !" Tsunade was pissed off with all of them

"Now that your all here, I will begin to explain why you all feel something is missing " they all looked at her with shock.

"how did you know baa-chan ?"

Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes.

"anyways, Haruno Sakura ,Hyuga Hinata,Yamanaka Ino and Tenten have left the village "

Silence….. then …"WHAAAAAT "Naruto was screaming so loud everyone in the village turned to the Hokage closed he's eyes not wanting to show looked emotionless but in side he is heart stared at Tsunade watching her to see is this was a sick twisted joke but soon found out it was not.

"W-W-WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM ! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM !"

"NARUTO YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING ! THEY HAD A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON AND I GAVE THEM PROMISHON FOR THEM TO LEAVE !"

" but baa-chan –"

"NO" Tsunade knew the reason the girls left but didn't want to say.

" are they going to come back? " Sasuke asked

" I don't know " tsunade didn't want to even speak to them four of her best shinobi and they didn't even know why their girlfriends left ?!

she was getting even more pissed off just thinking of the four heartbroken shnobi's .

" i have no more information to give you. You may leave my office "Tsunade didn't even want to see them right now.

They nodded and left, no one spoke but just went back home in deep thought

-Naruto-

'Hinata –chan why …why did you leave without even saying goodbye 'all the way home all he could think about was her smile ,the way she held him ,the way she kissed him ,her hair,her smell all he could think about was …her and only her .his hinata-chan.

-Sasuke-

'what did I do now ,what did I do ! ' why does this always happen to me I love something and it leaves me all alone ''no not this time Sakura someday I will find you' I promise you I will find you and care and protect you '

-Neji-

'Tenten why would you leave did I do something wrong ,did I forget something ,your birthday ? NO ,our anniversary? NO what did I do wrong this time !'

-Shikamaru-

'Ino you troublesome woman you always do something unexpected that causes me to worry this is unbelievable Ino not even a clue did you leave for me to know why you left Ino I will find you and tell you how troublesome you are and how much I love you '


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter is mostly about the children of Hinata,Sakura,Ino and Tenten….. soo .. enjoy **** x I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIS FRIENDS I OWNLY OWN THE CHILDREN !**

chapter 3

Introducing, Tadeshi Uchiha, Michiko Uzumaki, Chie Nara and Akio Hyuga.

With Ino

Ino loves laying next to the river listening to the water peacefully running beside her, suddenly felt something warm next to her she opened her eyes and saw a little 4 year old girl with short, black hair tied up in some sort of pineapple shaped pony tail her eyes were big and grey.

"okaa-chan ?" the little girl asked in a sweet voice

"Yes Chie?" Ino loved that name

"I know you don't want me to ask this and I understand if you don't want to tell me but –"

"you want to know who your otou-san is.. Don't you?"

"hai"

Ino looked up at the clouds remembering that was Shikamaru's favorite thing to gave Chie a small smile and said softly

"In time you'll know who he is "

"Oh okay"

Chie looked at her mother with a confused look 'why did she change her mood when I first asked she was sad now she's smiles ughh whatever to troublesome to think about right now ill think of it later '

"Hey Chie lets go look for the others " Ino wanted to talk to the girls about something important

"okaa-chan their to troublesome " Chie insisted

" oh I just thought you might want to show Akio your new skills but okay ill go by myself see Yeah later "

Chie's eyes widened when she said her crushes name. Ino knew she had a thing for him, heck everyone knew except him and the other children. Ino didn't say anything to her she prefer to use it to her advantage

"W-w-WAIT okaa-chan how do you know about that ?!"

"I have my ways Chie now let's go "

"This is so troublesome "Chie couldn't help but blush

**-WITH TENTEN -**

Tenten had her eyes closed waiting for her attacker to make their move

She counted "3….2….1.." she ducked just barely missing a kunai, she looked at her right and there stud a long, brown haired boy around the age of 4 maybe 5 his eyes were chocolate brown but had no pupils

She looked at him forgetting everything he reminded her of …..Him.

"okaa-chan if you're not going to focus I can ask someone else to help me train " his voice was a bit harsh and emotionless which made Tenten leave her thoughts

"huh oh no Akio I was just thinking of em.. Something let's have a break"

Akio nodded they have been training for almost three hours he needed a break himself

Akio felt chakra getting closer to then he activated his byakugan but Tenten told him it was only Ino and Chie, He nodded and deactivated it .hearing the name Chie made him a bit nervous but he didn't show it.

"Hey Ino what are you two doing here?"

Tenten looked at Ino and Chie happily then looked at Akio, he was about to walk away when a small voice spoke

"Hi ….Akio "

"hn"

Tenten smacked the back of his head softly

"Akio be nice and say hello "

"hn …. Hi "

"Sorry about him, anyways what's up?"

Tenten felt a bit embarrassed about how Akio was acting

"It's okay Tenten and I wanted to talk to you, Hinata and Sakura about …..Well you know …..That thing we needed to talk about "

Tenten looked puzzled then realized what she meant

" oh yeah that ehh….thing yeah yeah I know what you mean …..emm… yeah lets go find the others "

They nodded and walked to find and Chie were behind their mothers and looked at each other, they knew their mothers weren't telling them something and they are going to find out what.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura was looking everywhere but she just couldn't find him 'damn it why does he have to be fast like his father …NO no no no don't think about that bastard!' while she was thinking she tripped and nearly fell head first to then ground but was caught by a little boy around 5,he was small had black hair identical to his fathers. HE was identical to his father but from time to time he showed a few emotions so he was like his mother sometimes,

"You know okaa-chan you don't have to train with me if you don't want to "

"What no no no Tadeshi I was just thinking about a few things that I need to talk about with the girls that's all I was detracted "

" emm okay " was all Tadeshi could say he knew something was wrong but he let it slid

Just then they saw Ino Tenten Chie and Akio coming towards them Sakura quickly got up and walked towered them

"Hey we em need to talk about you-know-what"

"Em yeah lets go find Hinata "

They left to find the not so shy or quiet anymore Hinata.

**-With Hinata -**

Hinata was just sitting down collecting some herbs they needed for a special trip; it was so peaceful until….

"OKAA-CHANNNNN MY HAIR FELL OUT OF PLACE AGAIN CAN YOU FIX IT PLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?"

Hinata knew exactly she turned around to find a little girl also around 5

Struggling to get one of the piggy tails out of her hair she managed at the end but went for the second one, her hair was a bit muddy with some twigs in them, she was walking but not paying attention to what was in front of her causing her to fall in a hole Hinata laughed and walked with her basket towered the hole her daughter just fell in.

"Michiko, if you don't pay attention to where you're going you'll fall in a hole "

"OKAA-CHANN HELP ME PLEASE "

Hinata helped her pleading daughter out of the hole and began to take twigs and wash her hair then began to tie them in two piggy tails, stroked her long, blond hair it was beautiful , what Hinata loved the most was her face she had soft, steely blue and three little whisker marks on both her cheeks.

"There you two are we thought you'd be by the lake "

Hinata and Michiko looked to see who was talking to them and it was the girls and their kids.

"No I was collecting herbs for you-know-what and then –"

"I was practicing putting chakara on my feet but fell into a puddle and messed up my hair and face ha-ha "

Tadeshi looked at Michiko and thought to himself 'you could never mess up your face Michiko ' but he showed no emotion what's so ever ..

"hey why don't you guys and girls go play over there while I talk to you aunts ?"

" okaa-chan is there something you're not telling us" Akio was asking he knew there was but didn't want to argue because he Chie was there

" we will tell you if you leave us alone for a couple of minutes how does that sound ? " asked Hinata

They all nodded and walked away leaving their mothers to talk alone

"Okay so I think we should go back to the village "

Ino was the first to speck; the girls nodded but had a few questions

" Ino when would be the best time to go " Hinata had to ask she didn't want to leave soon but if they thought it was the right time then so be it

"Well if we wait any longer it would be even harder to leave "

"I think the sooner the better "

Tenten looked around then said...

"You can come out I know you are their come out now "

Just as she finished four little boys and girls came stumbling out of the bushes

"it – it –it was Tadeshi's idea"

Michiko burst out.

"sh-shut up baka it was your idea "

"NO IT WASN'T AND DON'T CALL ME BAKA TEME!"

"HEY ENOUGH YOU TWO "Sakura had enough Tenten and Ino mentally laughed remembering the old time with Sasuke and Naruto but Hinata and Sakura didn't they just looked at each other,

"okaa-chan is it true are we leaving our cave to go to a village ?"

"yes Akio we are and we are leaving tomorrow morning so we better pack now so we can leave without forgetting anything "

"But okaa-chan we don't know anything about the village and what if they don't accept us ?"

Chie was worried and didn't want to leave she was happy the way things were now. Ino had to reassure her daughter it would all be okay.

"Chie it's going to be fine you've never been to a village so you don't know what it's like ,don't judge a book by its cover also they know who we are so I don't think anything bad is going to happen to you"

Ino didn't want to tell them that they were ninjas in that village 5 years ago ! and she didn't want to tell them why they left but it was time to let them know who their fathers were and she wanted them to see how much stronger they were it was time.

"We leave in the morning okay so go pack "

The kids looked angry and disappointed but some, Tadeshi and Akio, showed no emotion.

The girls thought of the village then they thought about …them... Lots of questions filled their mind did they find someone else? did they change since they left? would they remember them? did they realize they left 5 years ago? They biggest question that came to all their heads was did they still love them? ….

This is the longest chapter I've done hopefully you like it xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**I saw some mistakes on the last chapter and im sorry for them I was too lazy to go back over it but ill do better on this chapter (**hopfuly)

Enjoy

Chapter 4

**-With the guys-**

Naruto woke up to some knocking on his door, he stud up from his bed and looked to the side, he remembered that's where Hinata used to sleep,' no she used to sleep in my arms ' Naruto thought to himself, he was pulled from his thoughts of Hinata when he heard someone shout from the front door….

"BAKA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR NOW I'LL BREAK IT DOWN YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS !"

"Don't you dare do that teme I'm coming!"

Naruto wasn't the same since Hinata and the other girls left, nether was Sasuke, Neji or walked to the front door of his apartment and opened it..

"What is it now teme"

"Shut up baka, Tsunade-sama wants to speak to us now "

Naruto looked behind Sasuke and saw Neji leaning against a wall, eyes closed and arms folded, on the floor was Shikamaru looking at the floor, he looked very scary and serious ,Naruto looked back at Sasuke and nodded he closed the door ran to his room and got dressed into his normal clothes and walked to Tsunade's office with the others.

**-At Tsunade office-**

Sasuke knocked on the door twice at instead of hearing 'come in' the door swung and Tsunade stud in front of them..

"Hello boys come in and sit down for a few minutes "

The boys nodded and stepped in to the office, the boys were going to sit on some chairs but there were 4 figures sitting there, they were small, their faces were looking straight at them.

"boys id like you to take care of some people for a while since they have no home for now "

The boys kept their eyes on the 4 small figures but slowly turned around to find large figures with white cloaks their hoods covered their faces.

"So ….. We meet again ….Sasuke Uchiha" a soft and sweet voice was heard from the mysteries woman in front of Sasuke... In front of Naruto a voice was also heard….

"Long time no see Naruto Uzumaki "

'this voice its soft gently and oddly harsh is –is is this Hinata it-it can't be'

"Well your appearance changed but I doubt your personality did Neji Hyuga"

Neji was shocked 'Tenten is –is that you, if it is why are you so harsh 'Neji was shocked and wasn't afraid to saw it.

"Well Shikamaru Nara you're the smart one can't you remember our voices "

Shikamaru stared at the woman in front of him he knew it was Ino but he wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream

The boys stared at the cloaked women until they got shoved to one side by little children yelling …

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude it stare !"

A little blond girl ran to her mother hugging on to her leg the rest following her.

"Take down the hoods and show yourselves "

Neji was angry all he could think of at that moment was ' dear kami let this be Tenten please I'm begging '

The 4 grown woman looked at each other and nodded

Without saying anything one by one they took down their hoods, three of them stud back taking the children with her, there was one standing in front with a small boy beside her, she took down her hood and beautiful pink hair swung down her back it was long, soft and well beautiful, her eyes were green but not just green they were emerald green so bright and full of life, her skin was soft, tan and smooth to the touch, Sasuke looked her up and down he was full of emotions but he only showed one…..love

"Well I guess I'll go next "

Said the second woman as she walked with a little girl with short black hair, she took down her hood and long, long golden blond hair fell out it was in a plat _(braid, or whatever you call It )_ with flowers, her eyes were a bright blue color, like Sakura's they were full of life, her skin was a dark cream color. Shikamaru stared his mouth was opened, he couldn't believe it 'this better not be a dream!' that's all that was in his mind.

" … "

The third didn't say anything she just stepped forward and took off her hood. Her eyes were the first thing Neji saw, her eyes were big and chocolaty brown, her hair was mahogany color she didn't have it in two buns any more it was too long for that so she had it in a high ponytail ,her skin was tan and soft very soft Neji felt like he could jump her and hold her in his arms forever and ever but he couldn't because a little boy was glaring at him ,Neji knew that glare meant 'try anything with her and I'll kill you', he used to give that glare to Naruto 5 years ago, but not anymore,

Everyone turned to the last woman in a hood, she stepped forward and took of her hood, her hair was a dark blue with some purple highlights it was long. her eyes weren't the same as before, a light lavender, but they were shining they were bright they had life filled in them, her skin was pale but it was the type of pale you would like to stroke up and down and that's just what Naruto wanted to do, he took a step towered Hinata and stopped because a little girl said …

"I don't think you should do that "

Her arms crossed

"Well it's getting late ill decide who's staying with who now "

The girls could sense Tsunade was having fun with this,

"Tenten you and the little boy will stay with Neji"

"Sakura you and the little boy will stay with Sasuke"

"Ino you and the little girl will stay with Shikamaru "and last but not least Hinata you and the little girl will stay with Naruto "

Tsunade let out a little chuckle then smiled and looked at the boys; the boys didn't know what to do.

**-With NejiTen and Akio -**

Tenten and Akio and Neji walked out first they were heading to Neji's apartment, Neji kept looking and Akio.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Akio "

"hn"

Tenten knew she had to introduce him because he wasn't going to do it himself.

"Neji this is Akio my son"

Neji stopped walking and looked at Tenten

"Your s-s-son ?"

"Yes my son "

Neji didn't say anything he kept walking he was looking straight ahead thinking to himself 'so she found someone else huh wait did she say Akio?'

"Tenten why did you name him Akio "

"Akio means 'hero' or 'manly' and when I had him he reminded me of …someone else who is a hero and manly"

"hn "

Was all Neji could say…he was mad ' Tenten I will get you back even if it means killing the dumbass who was too tempted by your beautiful body I still remember that night like it was just yesterday…'

**-With NaruHina and Michiko-**

Naruto was walking slowly looking at the little girl holding hands with Hinata they were laughing and talking, Naruto sighed softly,

"Naruto I almost forgot to introduce you to my daughter "

"D-d-daughter?"

"Naruto this is Michiko"

"M-m-michiko?"

"Yeah it means 'beautiful, wise child' and she reminded me of a cretin someone,"

Naruto was speechless he just looked at the little girl and the little girl glared at him.' Did she really find someone new did she forget about me? Did she forget the things we used to do? Guess ill have to remind her '

**-With SasuSaku and Tadashi-**

Sasuke kept looking at Sakura and the little boy beside her,

"You must be wondering who this is ...right Sasuke?"

"hn"

"well this is Tadashi my son "

"SON!?"

"Yes …son "

Sasuke looked at the boy and the boy looked at him.

"It means 'loyal or true' something I wish someone else was too "

Sakura looked at him then she walked faster with Tadashi.

They kept walking, Sakura and Tadashi were talking, Sakura laughed from time to time and Tadashi smiled , Sasuke was walking silently in his thought 'did I lose you Sakura ? NO No I will not lose you to some idiot who can't keep it in his pants, I promised you I would get you back and that is what I'll do '

**-With ShikaIno and Chie-**

Shikamaru was looking a Ino and Chie he knew she was her daughter but he wanted Ino to say it to him

"Ino, aren't you going to introduce your little 'friend'?"

"huh oh yeah I forgot about that ha-ha "

Ino was nervous she knew if she didn't pick her words out carefully Shikamaru would know its 'his' daughter too,

"Well this is Chie my daughter "

"why did you pick that name for her ?"

"Well because it means wisdom and she's smarter than…. well …..Everyone hahahaha "Ino laughed 'I think I blow it nononononoon god kami no please tell me he didn't realize please please I'm not ready for him to know yet 'she walked faster to avoid any more questions

Shikamaru was going to say his favorite word but someone bet him to it

"Troublesome "

Shikamaru looked at Chie but she didn't look at him she just ran to her mother 'did-did that just happen ugh …this is to troublesome'


End file.
